As computer systems become more common, so does the use of component drives such as floppy disk drives, optical disk drives, and the like become indispensable. The increased use of such components also increases the need for replacement for the purpose of repair or upgrade. These field replaceable parts (FRP), collectively referred to herein as “modules,” were originally installed with a number of mounting screws, which each had to be removed before a drive could be removed from the computer case.
More recently clips, or other types of catches, that are releasable by pushing on a release mechanism come standard in most new computers. Such clips hold modules in place within a computer case during normal usage. Typically, this is done by way of a tension spring, however, those skilled in the art will appreciate that many variations exist. Then, upon activation of the release mechanism, the module can be removed from the computer case. Additionally, these “quick release” mechanisms may include additional springs to assist in the ejection of the module.
There are numerous instances where it would become necessary to remove a module from a computer case. The module may fail and need replacement, or the operator may want to install an upgraded or different module. The inclusion of quick release mechanisms inside a computer case allows for easy reconfiguration of the components of the computer system.